Beta: Viral Fever
by Fuusoku Rishi
Summary: Just a quick thing I worte as detail practice. Harpuia caught a virus and Rishi's taking care of him. He revels a temperary memory bloackage, and slowly remembers more as he begins to think oddly.


Discliamer thingy: hey dudes, I don't own Harpuia, Phantom or any other capcom characters. Fuusoku Rishi, however, is mine and i shall surely kick your ass if you take her. I created her on my own, got it? that's MONTHS of work right there. I kid you not. I actually do detail... >.> 

He could barely remember how it began, how this all happened. His mind was numb and his body was ice cold and blazing hot at the same time. He fuzzily remembered a soft voice talking about a virus... an accidental injection... these were blurry images that hurt his head to think about.

He realized everything was dark. Very dark. This frightened him until he realized his eyes were closed. He self scorned himself for being so silly in his blurry, never stopping to be active head of his.

Finally deciding to open his eyes he saw the ceiling of a room. The colours seemed to blend and warp and fuze themself together, rip apart, and fall against his face. He felt something cool against his forehead.

"Phantom, he's awake!" The soft voice he had heard before spoke again. He quickly glanced to his side and then upward. He realized he was in someone's lap, someone soft and sweet sounding. She smiled down to him and felt her hand brush against his cheek.

The light blended around her, along with warping colours of the ceiling. It provided a halo of colours swirling around her as his vision corrected itself, and focused on the girl. She had a soft smile that made her seem gentle.

Her eyes were soft brown, and her hair was braided. "An angel...? Where am I...?" He thought. "You're home, Master Harpuia." The girl said softly. He realized he had spoken outloud, and wanted to hit himself for that one.

"You've been sleeping for a long time." The girl said softly, stroking his head. He focused on the girls eyes. They held intelligance beyond her years, and shone with maturity behind her childish exterior. They shone brightly, though they revealed a sorrow, and a lonliness, mixed with worry and hope.

Her touch made him prickle to his fingertips, an emotion in his numb body. Had he not been flushed sick, he would've blushed and froze in shock. Her hand rested against his shoulder as she looked up as a deeper, manlier voice drew her attention.

He felt a rush, a wave, of emotion and feeling to his hot, cold and numb body. He tensed and felt an ecitment overcome him. He pondered over this fact, and having little access to his memory, assumed this girl was something special.

He mummbled something. A name. A femal name that was strange to him, but sounded familar. "Yes, Master Harpuia?" The girl asked. He assumed this was her name. The name of someone whose touch could make him happy, and his heart jump several beats.

"Thank you..." He mummbled as he closed his eyes. "Your welcome." The girl said softly after a moment of pause. The darkness of his eyes seemed to move, to warp, and to vibrate. It did not stand still, it moved around. Why would darkness warp and move?

He felt his sense of touch hieghten as his vision was closed off. He felt the soft hand of the girl gently stroke his head. He tried to think, careful not to try to remember much to cease his head from spinning and becoming foggy.

The girl seemed to be someone special, or so he assumed. He knew he knew this girl, that she was a big part of his life. Her soft smile stayed glued to his mind. She was pretty. Some part of him told him his feeling was bad, that it should not be there, but another part of him told him that it was good, that she was beautiful inside and out. A perfect creature with many many flaws. Only the same flaws he had. The same pseudo-life that plagued his kind.

But her touch made his artifical heart lurch inside him. Her touch made him feel happy. Her touch made his body ache with the happiness, and he couldn't stand it. But what did he want? What would make the feelings stop? He felt a part of him tell him that he did not want the feelings to go away again, that they had before and he got sick.

But not sick like he was now. An illness that was the most painful killer in any being. Rejection? No, it couldn't be. That feeling hurt, but it did not kill. Loss. That was it. He knew it was the pain of loss of someone specail, and knew he had gotten sick from this feeling before. A condition that happened once, and he knew it would happen again.

For now, he'd rest. That is what the girl kept telling him to do. To rest and get well. He could not tell any time, and therefore could not tell how long he had been thinking. While it only felt like a split second, it could be longer. He knew this.

The deeper, and more adult sounding voice echoed in his head. He could almost feel the words, taste, see, hear, smell, and breathe them. They swirled in his mind like pollen in the wind. Wind. That made him think of the girl. She could manipulate wind. Which made him realize a soft draft was going through the room he was in.

"You haven't slept, eaten, moved or recharged in three days." The deep voice said.

"But he's sick." The girl said softly. He was ill. From what? The virus she spoke of? Perhaps it was this reason. Virus... machine... fake... these words swirled around in the darkness covering his eyes.

"If you don't recharge you'll shut down." The deep voice said.

"But he's sick." The girl said. To him, it sounded like it was the only reason she needed to remain by his side. Why? Did she feel the same excitment rush as he? Was he someone special to her, as she was to him? He wished he could ask, but a part of him said to remain silent, this question would embarress him, it said. He longed to ask, to know, if he was someone special to him. A part of him ached to know, for her to tell him and say yes.

Soft footsteps could be heard, and he assumed it was from the deeper voiced person, since he could still feel his head in this girl's lap. She was soft and comfortable, he thought. Why did peices of him say his feeling was wrong? Perhaps this loss illness he had thought about earlier was the cause?

"Don't worry Master Harpuia, I won't leave your side." The girl said softly, her hads stroking him once again. The feeling of excitement washed over him, and he tried speaking. He sluggishly mummbled something he wasn't sure and began to wonder what he said when the girl feel silent.

"You are someone special to me." The girl said, "Don't think those things, just rest."

He felt his lips smile and he felt his mind null and fall blank. He felt his cold, hot, numb body fall limp, and felt a sleepiness overcome him. Her touch was the last feeling he had before falling asleep.

Something soft brush against his arm, and her kiss against his cheek.


End file.
